1 . Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a slide rail.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a slide rail provides movement between two objects such as a desk and a drawer or a server and a rack, etc.
A conventional slide rail assembly, for instance, one for a desk drawer, includes an outer slide rail mounted to the desk, an inner slide rail mounted to the drawer, and an intermediate slide rail mounted between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail can move inside the outer slide rail, and also move along the inner slide rail, thus the drawer can be pulled out from the desk. Screws are used for mounting the outer slide rail to the desk, and the positioning and fixing of the outer slide rail is inconvenient and time-consuming.